Problem: To get to work each morning, Stephanie takes a car 18.18 miles and a scooter 8.34 miles. In total, the journey takes 25.2 minutes. How many miles is Stephanie's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Stephanie travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ Stephanie travels 26.52 miles in total.